My Mistake and His
by Kate and Jack forever
Summary: its a Harry and Ginny fic....... whats happenes when huge mistakes are made.! PLEASE R&R!


**  
I, Ginny Weasley opened my eyes to see Cedric Diggory smiling down at me. "Hey," he mumbled and stroked my firey red hair. I sighed and leaned my head on his chest, letting a few tears slip out. I knew that I shouldn't be here but Harry had hurt me so much I didn't know what else to do. How could he, I thought to myself, Riley was my best friend and I thought he loved me, how could he kiss her! " You Okay Gin." Cedric whispered, no one calls me Gin except Harry I thought to myself, "I'm Fine, just tired." I took my head off his chest and put it on the pillow and feel straight asleep. When I awoke Cedric was asleep it was only three a.m., All I could think of was Harry and what had happened and how it all happened only a few hours ago and that at seven I'll have to face Riley in class and Harry at breakfast.**

"**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" Cedric's wand went off to wake him up, I can't believe I stayed up thinking of that for four hours. "Hey cutie." Cedric said to me, "Hi, I better go back to the girls dormitory or we both will get in trouble." I got up and got dressed, on my way out she ran into one of the people she wished wouldn't see her, her brother." Hey Ginny, I see you and Harry are up to now good." apparently he didn't know what happened and I plan to keep it that way. "I have to go see you at breakfast, ok" I yelled as I ran down the hallway to the girls dormitory. "Okay" I heard him yell back.**

**As I entered The Great Hall I saw Harry sitting down with Ron and by the look on Ron's face Harry had just told him what had happened and by the look on Harry's I could tell Ron had told him he saw me leave the boy's dormitory early this morning. All of a sudden I felt someone cover my eyes. " Guess who, cutie." Cedric said in a sexy voice. " CEDRIC" I squeaked. "Don't do that, not here." " You okay, Gin." he said in the same sexy voice. "I'm fine, I'll see you later." I snapped and went to go talk to Harry and Ron.**

**"Hey Gin, Let me explain about yesterday." Harry said in his soft voice. " Go ahead" I said in an angry voice even though I had know right to, he only kissed Riley I went and slept with Cedric. " Gin, she kissed me I was about to pull away when you came in, I feel horrible I would never hurt you and I would never cheat on you." Harry said, everything he said made me cry. "Harry, I love you, you know that right I was really mad….." Harry interrupted me" I'm sorry, Gin, you know that." he said " I know let me finish, I was mad and when…….." but I got interrupted again but this time by Dumbledore.**

"**SILENCE" Dumbledore yelled. " This year at Hogwarts we will be holding a special event, the Triwizard Tournament, The Triwizard Tournament is an event for overage wizards to compete for Triwizard Cup and one thousand Gallons, The school will also be host to our neighbor schools, Beobaxtons and Durmstrang, They will be here in exactly one week from tomorrow, the school will be being decorated with the Hogwarts Crest and I ask you when the other schools arrive to Great them, Know enjoy your Breakfast. **

**Now that Dumbledore was done talking I had to tell him. " As I was saying," I continued " I feel really bad about what I did know that I know you didn't want to kiss _Riley_," Ok here it comes this could ruin Mine and Harry's relationship. " Gin, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, you know that." Harry added. " I know, Ok here it is, Isleptwihtcedric" I said as fast as I could " Sorry Gin I didn't catch that." Harry said. " I slept with Cedric Diggory, that's why I was leaving the boys dormitory early this morning, I'm really sorry Harry." I forced myself say. "WHAT" Ron added to the conversation, " Yeah, WHAT." Harry and Ron where looking at me with disgust. " I slept with Cedric, and Harry it was only because I thought you kissed Riley." I said as I sat down next to Harry. " I can't believe you Ginny, I kissed someone and you go and sleep with CEDRIC." Harry started to yell. " Ginny he's like five years older then you." Ron pointed out. " I know he is a lot older thanks for adding that Ron, it was an accident, I ran into him after I saw you kiss Riley and I didn't want anything to happen but we got to talking and I don't know it just happened, I'm really sorry Harry." Harry couldn't look at me. " There's no excuse for what you did gin, I have to go." Harry said as he got up and left The Great Hall. " How could you do this to him Ginny, He loves you." Ron said. " I know he does and I love him," I added " I wasn't planning on this to happen……." but I got interrupted. " Hey, Ginny." I heard riley say, " What's up." How dare she talk to me when she just ruined mine and Harry's relationship. " I don't want talk to you, please just leave me alone." I said as I ran out of The Great Hall. **

**In the next few days Harry wouldn't even speak to me nor look at me. " Harry please talk to me." I yelled across the common room, bet he just walk out the porthole.**

**As I was entering the Great Hall I realized that today is the day when the other schools are arriving and that would just make it harder to talk to Harry with the extra students around, I saw Harry, Ron, and _Riley, _all eating dinner together so I just went and sat with Fred and George. " Hey, guys." but they both just looked at me. " How could you do that Ginny, you know Harry and Cedric are enemies ever since the Quidditch Match last year!" I stared at them angrily for a moment before practically shouting, "Do you know what he did to me? He kissed Riley! What was I--" but my rant was cut short by Dumbledore announcing the other students. I glared over at my brothers before watching the students' grand entrance. After the ceremony was over our conversation continued. "For your information, little sister," Fred whispered to me in an uncharacteristically dark voice. "She came onto him, not the other way around." As our conversation continued it got worse because just about the whole Gryffindor table over heard it including Harry and i said some pretty nasty things about him because of my rage. I caught him looking over at me and my face paled in horror. "Harry!" I exclaimed as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall. I followed him blindly, tears blurring my vision. I finally caught up with him and turned him around he just looked at me and then broke free of my grip and went up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. **

**"Harry, please talk to me!" I exclaimed, seeing him sitting by the fire when I entered the common room. "No," he mumbled, wiping his eyes. I could tell he had been crying**.

**"Please, I was just really angry, I didn't mean anything I said." I said as I started to cry.**

**" But you said it didn't you, DIDNT YOU." I fell to my knees next to him. "I did and I'm sorry," I sobbed, my face in my hands. "I'm sorry I slept with Cedric, I'm sorry I doubted you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" " There's nothing you can say Gin, you hurt me in a way I would never dare hurt you." he said and I saw his eyes welling up " How could you do this to me." Harry asked and then ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory.**

**After three weeks of nothing but coldness from him, Harry finally spoke to me the week before Halloween. He came up to me one evening at dinner while I was with Fred and George cause it seems there the only ones that forgave me. " Gin, can I talk to you in privet." he said looking at Fred and George. " Sure, lets go to common room." I told him, it felt so great to talk to him again. When we got to the dormitory no one was there to our surprise, we went and sat on the couch near the fire to my astonishment he sat next to me. "Gin, I've been thinking and well I guess what I'm trying to say is that umm..' he was mumbling " Spit it out Harry" I said in a sarcastic voice. " Okay, Okay umm.. Well I want to get back together if that's what you want." he spit out really fast I almost didn't catch any of it. " Of course its what I want, its what I wanted since you broke up with me." I said. " I really missed you…" But he had no time to finish because I leaned in a kissed him. " Lets go finish our dinner" I said as I pulled away from our kiss that I've been longing to have for so long. "okay, lets go." he got up grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch and out the portrait hole. When we got back to The Great Hall there were only a couple kids there, Including Ron, Hermione and Draco and his crew. " Hey, guys" I I yelled to Hermione and Ron. " Where have you been." I asked to Hermione I asked her because I hadn't seen her since the summer she wasn't in school since it started this year. " I was stuck at home because my grandmother was sick and then she finally died." she said and everyone looked at her in a strange way because she seemed very happy her Grandmother died. " You don't seem to sad about that." Harry stated. " Nope, Hated that old bat. Always called weird because I was a wizard, but enough about her, what's been happing here? She asked. " Well me and Harry are back together, and The schools hosting the Triwizard Tournament." I answered and she looked very interested. " YOU AND HARRY BROKE UP." she yelled so all the students in the Great Hall heard her. " Yea, for a little." I told her. " Are you guys back together." she asked " I just told you we where" I said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. " Okay, good I couldn't see either of you with someone else." me and Harry looked at each other and laughed. " lets go back to the Common Room" Harry said to every one. " Okay" we all answered at the same time.**

**As we left Harry pulled me in and kissed me but in the middle of our kiss we were interrupted " Ginny, what are you doing" Cedric asked me " What the hell do you want." Harry said in a voice I never heard him use before. " I want you to get your hands off my girlfriend, that's what I want." he said in a similar voice. " your girlfriend, she's my girlfriend." Harry said in a angrier voice. " Ginny is he your boyfriend." Cedric asked me. "Yes." I told him " I thought I was your boyfriend or did you just sleep with me and then kick me to the curb." he said in a much calmer voice then Harry. " I wasn't myself that night and your like five years older then me." I said in a calmer voice then any of them. " this scar-heads a year older." he said giving Harry a dirty look. " That was mean and I want to be with Harry, i'm really sorry." I said as I pulled Harry up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. **

**The next day Dumbledore announced who the school champions are who will be competing in the Triwizard Tournament, and to every ones surprise there where four champions instead of three and the third champion was Harry, and that was a surprise because he's underage and he didn't put his name in the Goblet but all was good Harry had time to prepare because the Tournament wasn't for a couple of weeks, in the mean time it was time to prepare for the Halloween party, witch is the first time we will be having a Halloween party, Me and Harry were going together and Ron got the courage up to ask Hermione to it, she said yea. On the day of the party Harry and Ron where asked by Professor Dumbledore to do some important assignment, me and Hermione decided to go together. " Are you ready." Hermione yelled up the steps to see if I was ready I came running down the stairs and meeting Hermione, I was wearing this short black skirt and a red button down blouse, "WOW" Harry said he apparently didn't leave for the assignment yet. "what it doesn't look good" I asked him grabbing my purse, " No, it looks fantastic" thanks. "We have to go, now!" Hermione yelled at me. " Okay." I said giving Harry a kiss goodbye.**

** When we entered the Great Hall it was decorated like a Haunted House, all the students where there including Beobaxtons and Durmstrang. Me and Hermione sat there most of the night until Neville Longbottum asked me to dance and Dean Thomas asked Hermione we agreed, Hermione and Dean stopped dancing after the first song I kept dancing. " May I cut in." Draco asked Neville but before I had a chance no say no Neville let him. " Why do you want to dance with me." I asked him. "Why wouldn't I want to dance with you." he answered slyly. " Because I'm a weasly and you're a slim ball Malfoy." I told him " That hurt, Gin, _wheres Potter _." he asked " Why do you care where he is." I asked him , as he smiled mischievously and pulled me off the dance floor, "What are you doing." I asked him as he pulled me out opf the Great Hall. " You'll see soon enough." as he pulled me out the front doors. Malfoy was practicly carrying me towards the Forbidin Forest. Where we suddenly came to a hault, next to a tree about a foot in to the forest. He placed a hand on either side of my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel his breath hot on my face and I let out a small sob at which he laughed, his cold and mirthless laugh. "Don't be scared, little Weasley," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't respond, feeling my tears intensifying. I felt his hands slide my black skirt down my legs, his hands groping everywhere they could. Next, his hands moved to my stockings. They met the same fate as my skirt, lying on the floor in a puddle around my feet. "P-Please," I croaked as his hands toyed with my panties. He laughed again, kissing my lips, hard, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I nearly screamed, shoving him away from me. He then backed me up against a tree. "Ok, NOW you've pissed me off!" he yelled, slapping me across the face. "I guess we'll have to teach you how to behave," he hissed before doing the unthinkable.**


End file.
